Of Youkai Bondage
by Everything In Its Right Place
Summary: Humans own the youkai. Kagome is about to get her first personal slave. Not quite like all the other slave fics. Just a little bit unique. Warning: implied sex acts. Not graphic. COMPLETE!
1. Morning

Hi there! I am back. This is my second fan fiction. I am so pleased with success of my first one. I promise this one won't be as sad though. There may even be a happy ending. Maybe. Oh well. This is an alternate universe fic. The humans own the youkai as slaves. I know; it's been done. I don't care though; I had the idea before I knew there were so many of these out there. Plus I like it. The title was stolen from a classic novel titled Of Human Bondage that I started reading but never finished. I don't think it's about slavery though. Okay. Forward to the story!

Disclaimer: I own some Inuyasha manga, some magazines, and a video rental card to Sci-Fi City. Unless I can rent him there though, I can't have him.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome Higarashi lay staring at the ceiling. Today was a very important day, she knew. Her stupid sister had told her enough times. "I had a wonderful seventeenth birthday, Kagome. You get your slave. Don't you think that's exciting?" Kagome hated her. She didn't want a slave. She didn't want to be dragged out to those horrible youkai farms where they were kept. She just wanted to keep things how they were.

"Get up!"

"Go away."

"Kagome, I have been waiting for you to get up for two hours now. We are going shopping, and Jii-san said he would buy me a new one too."

"Kikyo, you already have more slaves than you know what to do with."

"I do not. Now get up!" Her sister left the room. Kagome sighed heavily. Why did she always do that? She had a knack for making it seem like she was caring but really doing something for herself. She guessed she would have to get up though. Jii-san was excited about taking her. Maybe she could pretend she didn't like any of them, but then they would just go to a different farm. This was going to be tough. 

A soft knock came at the door. "Enter," yelled Kagome. The door swung open and a cute female youkai came inside. She was dressed in white furs and a bodice. Her startling red hair was pulled up into pigtails, and a beautiful purple flower rested behind her ear. She almost looked like she belonged in the forest. She almost looked like she could take off running and never stop. She almost looked like a wild and free creature. Almost. But around her neck hung a purple rosary that announced otherwise. It was almost hidden under her white furs, but it was there. That simple beaded charm kept her right where she was, a prisoner of the Higarashi household. Kagome looked at her unhappily. This was just not natural. These creatures did not belong in bondage. It was like trying to cage the wind. "Ayame?"

"Yes, mistress?" Kagome had expected that reply, but it still broke her heart. There in front of her stood the wind, forever confined. 

"Nothing." 

Ayame picked out some clothing for Kagome to wear and laid it across her bed while she showered. The pretty slave was about to leave when she came out of the bathroom. "How long have you been with us, Ayame?" Ayame tilted her head to the side. What kind of a question was that? Why would she ask such a thing? Then she became worried.

"Are you going to sell me?"

"No, no, of course not. I just couldn't remember."

"I have been here since you were five years old."

"You haven't changed."

"I don't age like you do." Kagome stared at her. She had already been here for twelve years. She didn't know how old the youkai was, but she would probably be serving her grandchildren as well. Ayame turned around to pull some clothes from the hamper to be washed. She was humming a sad little tune. It was a painful melody, full of hope and despair all at once.

"Do you miss the outside?" Ayame was visibly shaken as she stood straight up and dropped the clothes. Her humming cut off, but she did not turn around. When she spoke, Kagome could her the tears in her voice.

"Do you want me to be truthful, mistress?

"Yes."

"Every moment of every day."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: I just started this today and I'm really excited. It probably won't be up as fast as "No One's Laughing" because that was already written, but I'll do my best. The song she is humming is "Dearest" by Ayumi Hamasaki from Inuyasha. I downloaded the piano version because someone else used it in their Trigun/Inuyasha crossover. I really like the haunting quality of it. I will probably reference it again later so get to down loading. Please review!


	2. Youkai Farm

Okay, it's time for chapter 2.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome rested her head against the window of the car. They were on their way to buy her a personal slave. She was finding it hard not to yell at everyone in the car. "So, do you want a girl or a boy?" Jii-san asked. Kagome sighed. "Why can't they just leave me alone?" she thought.

"It doesn't matter."

"Well, it should. I have had lots of boy and girl slaves. I want a boy today. A strong one."

"Kikyo," the old man scolded, "this is Kagome's special day." Kagome had gone from resting her head on the glass to slightly banging it. She had lived her whole life around slaves, and she knew they were unhappy. She did not want to be going to get one and her family's incessant chatter about how special this day was made her even more unhappy. She stared out the tinted glass and watched the woods fly by. "This is where Ayame should be," she thought. The girl's words were still ringing in her head. "Every moment of every day." How horrible it must be to suffer like that. She lived with it all around her and still Kagome couldn't truly understand. It was frustrating to her. Why did this happen? Who made this okay? A horrid yellow sign with gaudy red letter came into view, blocking the forest, keeping it away from the road. It was fitting that the sign was holding the forest hostage just as the owner of the sign held so many lives in his grasp. Naraku's Premium Youkai Farm.

"We're almost there!" yelled an excited Kikyo.

"Whoopee," said Kagome, sarcastically.

"I don't understand how you can be so angry on such a great day."

"You don't understand anything."

"What? How could you say that?"

"Well, for one thing…"

"Girls! Stop that right now, or I'll tell the driver to turn around." Kikyo closed her mouth tight while Kagome went back to staring. 

They pulled into the drive of the farm a few minutes later. A small green toad-like youkai ran up to open the car door for them. "Welcome to my farm," a voice called from behind him. There stood a tall man with long black hair. He wore a business suit that obviously cost a great deal, "I am Naraku."

"Oh, we know that silly."

"Ah, if it isn't Kikyo. Tell me are you here for another slave today?"

"You know it."

"Actually," interrupted the girl's grandfather, "today is my Kagome's seventeenth birthday." The frightening slave trader looked intrigued.

"Is it really? Well, we will get you an amazing slave for your first one. Follow me please." The family walked after him into a long gray building. They passed through a lavishly furnished room with a large mahogany desk. It was where Naraku conducted most of his business. They entered a door in the back of the room. "This is the kennel." Kagome cringed at his word. Kennel? Wasn't that where they kept dogs? Kagome let her eyes adjust to the dim light and gasped. This was no kennel. Kennels were much better. The hall extended past the point where light and dark melded, and from where Kagome stood, it was impossible to see its end. It was lined with cells. There were thick metal bars with prayer beads wrapped around them that kept the youkai locked inside. There were two to three in each cell, and she couldn't make out any of their faces. All the youkai hung their heads low, as if they stared long enough at the floor when they looked up, there would be no dingy concrete cell to be confined to. "They'll be staring for a long time then," Kagome said quietly to herself.

Kikyo was now leading the way down the row of youkai. After a while, she stopped at one. "Let me see that one in the corner." Kagome was standing about fifteen feet beck and watched as Naraku slid his key in the door. It opened with a loud bang against the opposite wall.

"Get over here," commanded Naraku. A slender boy walked from his little prison. He was somewhat tall, at least, taller than Kikyo, and was covered in brown furs. His long black hair was tied up in a ponytail, and his head was encircled by a brown piece of fur. Kikyo brought her finger to his face and instructed him to open his mouth. She inspected every inch of the poor boy's body. When she told him to remove his clothes so she could get a better look, Kagome turned on her heels and ran back toward the entrance. She couldn't watch that anymore. She didn't care about whether he Jii-san was happy or if Kikyo was angry. She just had to get out of there. 

When she had almost reached her destination, she noticed a door she had looked over on the way in. It was not barred like the others but made solidly of steel. She felt like she was drawn to it and moved closer. Her heart skipped a beat when she read the word inscribed there. Termination. She knew what that meant, but she couldn't believe it. "This is where I will get my slave," she decided. She would save one. She opened the door quietly and looked back down the hall. Her family and Naraku were still scrutinizing a now very nude slave. She looked back into the room. Although it didn't seem possible, this place was even drearier than the cells outside. It was the same size, but instead of having two or three beds, there were six. They stacked up the walls. The only light in the room was a single bare light bulb that hung from the ceiling and swayed slightly because of the continuous water droplets coming down from numerous cracks. But Kagome didn't notice any of this. There was only one bunk filled at the time, and that was where all her attention was placed. In the midst of all that squalor, something exquisite shined. She could not take her eyes from the boy on the bed. He was covered to the waist with only a sheet. His clawed hand rested by his face, and adorable little dog ears popped out of his head. But the thing that kept her gaze fixed the most was his hair. It spilled forth from his head and fell around him, causing silvery white puddles of silk to pool on top of the pillow and below his shoulders. She moved close to him. She just wanted to touch those ears and that hair to see if they felt as good as she imagined. She leaned forward and moved his bangs away from his soft face. How could anyone want to kill something so perfect? Suddenly he had a hold on her wrist and his eyes jerked open. 

"Oh my god!" she cried. It wasn't because he scared her but because she was staring into orbs of gold. She had never seen eyes like that before. He stared at her, then sniffed the air. His soft features contorted as anger rose within him.

"What are you doing here?" he yelled.

"What?"

"Why are you here?"

"I-I-I wanted to save you," she stammered.

"Keh! You save me?"

"Well, yeah."

"I don't want your help," he growled, "I'd rather be dead than be a slave to you again, Kikyo."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Dun dun dun! Sorry about the little cliff hanger there. Alright. I have to go to Literature class, so no more writing for at least three hours. Can you believe I wrote chapters 1 and 2 in only an hour and a half. I think that's pretty good. Okay review!!!


	3. Truth About A Sister

Oh wow! So many reviews so quickly. I'm typing as fast as I can.

Disclaimer: I, Senora Obviousa, do not own Inuyasha

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome couldn't believe it. Kikyo had this boy as a slave? Why hadn't she noticed? "I am not Kikyo."

"Don't lie to me! I know damn well who you are. I can smell your stench."

"I am Kagome. Kikyo is my sister. When were you her slave? I've never seen you before." She knew that for a fact. Had she seen anyone as perfect as this boy, she would have remembered. He leaned close to her and sniffed again. 

"I guess you're not Kikyo. You don't smell quite as nauseating."

"When were you her slave?" Kagome really wanted to know.

"Well, wench, I was her slave two months ago for a grand total of one week. She made me do things that I never want to be forced to do again. During one such act, I bit her. She didn't like that." He laughed at the memory of Kikyo screaming, blood spilling forth from her chest. "I was returned the next day." Kagome stared dumbly. Kikyo had been to the hospital for a cut on her breast. She had told everyone she had dropped a knife when a slave scared her. That never explained why there were two parallel incisions. This did.

"What could possibly make you think it was okay to call this woman wench, half-breed?" Kagome shuddered at Naraku's voice. The sound of it seemed so vile.

"Keh! Do you see where I am Naraku? Do you honestly think I don't know what happens to slaves that are put in this room? I can call anyone anything I want. I'm already marked for death."

"Serves you right too." Kikyo had decided to join the little conversation. Inuyasha bolted upright.

"This is your fault! You are why I'm in this place."

"Had you just done as you were instructed, this never would have happened!"

"You are disgusting. I would never willingly do that to you."

"Good thing slaves don't have wills then, isn't it?" Inuyasha began to get up from the bed. What could they do if he killed her? Get angry and not execute him? Suddenly he felt a small hand on his well-muscled chest, holding him back.

"I want him," Kagome's voice was unwavering. She would make this boy's life better. She would right her sister's wrong.

"You want a hanyou that assaults his masters?" Naraku asked.

"Yes. I want him and only him. I will settle for nothing else." Inuyasha stared up at the girl. She wanted him and only him. "She must feel guilty," Inuyasha thought.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Jii-san was a little worried. Why was he saying it was Kikyo's fault? He's never seen the boy before.

"Yes."

It took a while for Naraku to complete the paperwork necessary to buy the slaves. Kagome sat in the big dark brown leather chair and felt extremely uncomfortable. She just wanted to go home. She hated this place, every inch of it.

"The slaves will be delivered to you tomorrow morning," he finally said.

"I want mine now," commanded Kagome. Everyone could tell that it wasn't a request.

"Well, I guess we can have them delivered this evening if it's that important to you." He smiled, but she could still see the annoyance on his face.

"It is."

"Oh, thank goodness. I didn't want to wait," said Kikyo. Kagome glared at her. What little respect she had held for her sister vanished about two hours previously when she met her former slave. Everything she said now about the youkai made her angry. She felt bad for the silver-haired boy, but by that evening he would be safe in her home, away from this horrid place. She felt worse for whomever Kikyo had chosen. If she really did those deplorable things, maybe coming into the Higarashi household wasn't a blessing. Maybe this place was better.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Okay what do you think? I wrote most of it in my Intro to Education night class. By the way, to all the Kikyo fans, I'm sorry that I am making her out to be so evil. It will probably get worse. I don't not like her, but she just fit into this concept so well. Remember, alternate universe. Please review everybody! Also if Rinfirithiel reads this, please send me your e-mail. I tried to respond to your review of my other story and you mailbox is invalid I guess. Thanks!


	4. Oath

So, this is chapter four. I know I'm excited.

Disclaimer: Even if I won the lotto, I still wouldn't own Inuyasha.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ayame ran the brush down Kagome's long black hair for the hundredth time. "You should have seen it, Ayame. It was so awful." Ayame stopped brushing for a second. Kagome had been talking about this mysterious slave that had been in the house and abused by Kikyo. She talked about how angry he was and everything he had said. She mentioned more than once the beauty of his body, the tone of his muscles. Now she was talking about the surroundings.

"Mistress Kagome, I have seen it." Ayame had seen more of it than she wished to remember. She knew of the room at the end of the hall that Kagome had found her slave in. She had watched members of her family enter that room. Although, she'd never seen them leave it. She'd watched as bodies covered by sheets had been carried out, but she never saw her family leave.

"I am so sorry. I totally forgot." She turned around and gripped the slave's hands. "Was it as bad as I think it is?" Ayame almost laughed. This girl lived in the lap of luxury. Everything she wanted, she got. What could her idea of bad be? No warm bubble baths? She stared down into her innocent eyes.

"The things that happen there are too contemptible for someone like you to imagine. I hope against hope that you will never know those evils, and that I will never know them again." Kagome felt tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She had always liked Ayame best out of all the slaves. She couldn't fathom anyone treating her horribly.

"I swear, you will never be in a place like that again as long as I'm alive!" Her force and sincerity startled Ayame.

"Well, thank the Gods for that." Kagome hugged her. She would never let anyone hurt Ayame or any of the other slaves she could get her hands again.

"Mistress Kagome, your package has arrived."

"Thank you, Hiten." She looked at the red-haired girl. "I'll be back in a little bit." 

Kagome bounded down the stairs two at a time. She didn't know why, but she had to see the boy again. When she reached the grand entrance hall, her heart sank. There, in front of her, stood her slave, the one Kikyo had been looking at, and Naraku. "I decided to deliver them personally."

"How very thoughtful," said Kagome, but she didn't mean it. While running her eyes over the silver-haired boy she had noticed a few diminishing black and blue marks that had not been there that afternoon. Naraku must have punished him for calling her names.

"All right, say it." The boy covered in furs stepped forward.

"My name is Kouga. I am the personal slave of Kikyo Higarashi. I am her protector and servant. I do as she says for she is my owner. I have no will of my own. I live by her whim. I die by her whim. Thank you, Mistress Kikyo, for allowing me to live." He bent down on one knee and lowered his head. Kagome gawked. She had heard of this ceremony before, but she'd never actually witnessed it. Kikyo placed a dark purple rosary around the youkai's neck, and he stood.

"Your turn, hanyou." Her slave stepped forward. He was clothed now in a red yukata. It was loose and billowy, hiding the muscles she had been marveling at before.

"My name is Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha," she thought, "what kind of a name is that?"

"I am the personal slave of Kagome Higarashi. I am her protector and servant."

"Oh no," her mind raced, "he's saying it."

"I do as she says for she is my…" He stopped. He did not want to speak the next words. Naraku reached out and grabbed one of his obviously sensitive ears and pulled it to face.

"If you know what's good for you, you filthy disgusting creature, you will continue." He released the tender piece of anatomy.

"She is my owner," he said through gritted teeth. 

"Don't say it, Inuyasha," Kagome thought.

"I have no will of my own."

"No!" Kagome's mind was screaming at her now. It told her to go down to him and say that he did have a will, cover his mouth and not let him speak anymore.

"I live by her whim." Kagome stayed put. She knew that she couldn't do that. She knew the rules that she was governed by.

"I die by her whim." Kagome's heart couldn't take it. How could they make them say those things? They already knew their place; was it necessary to remind them in such a way?

"Thank you, Mistress Kagome, for letting me live." He kneeled down in front of her and hung his head. She could tell that he hated those words. He hated his place in life. He hated what he was. She placed the rosary around his neck with shaky hands. He rose and stared her in the face. Naraku hit him in the back of the head with the cane he had been caring seemingly only for that purpose.

"You do not look your superiors in the eye! Really Miss Higarashi, when you realize you made a mistake just bring him back, I'll be happy to give you back your money for the chance to watch his pathetic life end." Inuyasha looked at the floor. Kagome felt physically sickened. How could he speak like that?

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't criticize my decision, thank you." She turned on her heel to head back up to her room.

"You will see after a few days. He's been returned five times."

"Come, Inuyasha." He followed her up the stairs.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Whew! I kind of stole the "I live at their whim. I die at their whim" from Nightmare's story "Shadow and the Kat." It's an X-men fic about a concentration camp, but I really liked the line. I just wanted to give credit where credit was due. Anyway, that's it for tonight. I have to clean my house before my parents get back from the Bahamas. It's a little messy *****cough* trashed *cough* so I have a lot to do. Please continue reviewing. It makes me happy!


	5. Memory

I'm writing as fast as I can. Keep reviewing!!!!

Diclaimer: Not mine!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kouga lay curled up in the corner of Kikyo's room. He had been owned by more than a few women and was used to being commanded to do things that were supposed to take place between people who loved each other, but he had never done the things Kikyo had just forced him to before. He felt disgusting. He closed his eyes and began to think of the only thing that kept him sane anymore. His past. It had been fifty years since he had seen those beautiful green eyes, but he would never forget them. Those sparkling emeralds had always stared at him with love. Every night he saw them in his dreams. They saw right down into his soul. She had always been the light of his life. The tired wolf youkai smiled. The thought of her always did that to him.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you liked it." Kikyo's words caught him off guard. He didn't realize she had been standing over him. He wanted to scream at her, tell her that she could never make him smile unless she promised to stay away. But Kouga knew his place. He didn't open his mouth. She ran a long fingernail across his chin and walked away. He closed his eyes again and pushed aside reality. He remembered his last words to her, as the slave traders were dragging him out of the truck after stealing them away from their home. He began humming a melody as he thought about it. It was painful and hopeful all at once. He had heard it more times than he could count. A shoe hit him in the side.

"Will you shut-up? I'm trying to get some sleep."

"I'm sorry, Mistress Kikyo." It was okay. He didn't have to hum it out loud. Her voice singing in his head was better anyway. He fell asleep with their last meeting on his mind.

"Remember me, my love!"

"Always, Kouga, every moment of every day."

Kagome sat on her bed and watched as Ayame pulled the snarls of Inuyasha's long white hair. The first thing she had done when she returned to the room with him was demand he bathe. He reeked of the dank place he had come from, and she couldn't stand it. He had a new life now. He should start it off right. In the washing process his hair had become tangled, and now the sweet female youkai was brushing it out. Kagome envied her as she saw her small hands weaving in and out of his soft mane.

"Done," she announced.

"Thanks, Ayame."

"It was my pleasure, Mistress Kagome."

"You can go now."

"Thank you, Mistress Kagome." She walked out of the room. Kagome stared at the boy for a long time. He was wearing a loose pair of khakis and no shirt. She traced each muscle exposed with her eyes, memorizing his body. She had never felt like this around anyone before, much less a slave. She drank in every inch of the boy who was a paradox in himself. He was soft yet hard, delicate yet strong, gentle yet so angry. He was overwhelming. She had started to feel something for him. While he was bathing they had talked through the door about his time with Kikyo. Kagome had been appalled while Ayame had just stared absently; she had heard these stories before. When Ayame was brushing his hair, he had talked to his mistress of the slave trader and his life on the farm. Kagome had promised to protect him, but as she looked at him now, she wanted to do more than that. She wanted to give him her heart, tell him it would be okay because she would always be with him. They would always be together. Then her gaze rested on the purple rosary. It was mocking her, reminding her that no matter how much she wanted him, even though she owned him, he would never truly be hers. The laws in her country forbid taking a youkai as a husband or wife.

"Mistress Kagome, why are you looking at me like that?" he finally asked.

"Please don't call me mistress." She had ignored his question, but he didn't notice.

"Why? All the other slaves do. That's what we're supposed to do."

"You are not the other slaves, Inuyasha." No, the other slaves hadn't made her heart feel like it was going to thump out of her chest.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now lets go to sleep. I know you're tired." That was true. He was desperately tired and went willingly to the little bed in the corner just for him. He clicked off the lamp when Kagome laid her head down on her pillow.

"Mis- I mean, Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Won't you get in trouble for ordering me not to call you mistress?"

"Probably."

"Won't I?"

"No." This didn't make any sense to him. How could she get in trouble and he not? He closed his eyes as sleep came to claim him. He sighed and relaxed.

"Stupid girl," he whispered. He didn't know why, but against all reason, he believed her.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: These guys are a little OOC I know. But I think it's better that way. Tell me your thoughts! Review!


	6. Lost Innocence

Sorry this is a short chapter. I have to go to work, but I wanted to post before I left.

Disclaimer: They belong to someone else.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ayame looked intently at the ceiling from her cot. Hiten had left her small quarters hours before, but she still couldn't sleep. It was a nightly thing now. He would come in. She would put a fight. He would have his way with her. That's just how it was. There were no options, no bargaining. She would fight, and he would win. She desperately wanted to rest, but every time she closed her eyes, she saw his face. His long braided black hair would hit her as he stole another evening from her. She couldn't bear to think about it. This was not how her life was supposed to be. She was a virgin before she was captured, and she had found the man she wanted to share her life with. He had begged for her body, and she had refused him. She told him they had the rest of time to be together. Nothing and no one would take her from him. The slave traders had come the next day. She should have listened to her body. She should have given herself to him. She was so stupid. Her first time was going to be special. She would be in the arms of a man who loved her, in the quiet cave they were going to make their home. Instead, it had been Hiten that took her. She had held her own for many years, but he broke her. He was a very attractive slave that shared his bed with many females, but Ayame denied him. He had been so angry that he'd punched her. He forced her to do everything that was meant for her love. She hated the feeling of betraying him, even though she didn't know if he was alive or dead. Her heart ached. She was no longer an innocent princess but a dirty slave. A whore who took no payment or pleasure. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She wiped them away as if she had been touched by acid. "I can't keep living like this," she whispered to herself.

Kagome awoke to the sound of grumbling. It was coming from the sweet hanyou. She went over to him and stroked his ears. The grumbling turned into something deeper and more throaty. Kagome started to giggle. He was purring. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Mmmmmm, good morning, mistress."

"Wrong," she corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Good morning, Kagome." She smiled.

"That's much better. Good morning, Inuyasha." They stayed like that for a long time, Kagome stroking his ears and Inuyasha gazing up at her. He nuzzled into her hand. He couldn't help it. It felt so good. They didn't talk to each other. There was no need to. Their eyes said it all, promises of protection and caring. "I will never let you go," was the mutual message they displayed. They practically screamed it. They only broke the trance when Ayame stepped in. 

"Good morning, Mistress Kagome."

"Oh, good morning, Ayame. I am glad you are here. I need to speak with you. Inuyasha, will you go down and get breakfast? I feel like eating here this morning." Inuyasha pouted. He didn't want to go. Truth be told, Kagome didn't want him to go, but she had to talk with Ayame.

"I don't know where it is." Ayame told him. He pouted more.

"Please, Inuyasha."

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Ayame looked after him with her mouth virtually on the floor as her exited the room.

"What is it, Ayame?"

"Oh, excuse me if I'm being rude Mistress Kagome, but did you just say please to a slave?" Kagome mused for a second.

"Yes, I suppose I did. That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about, Ayame."

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm falling for Inuyasha. He is my slave, I know, but I can't keep him out of my mind. You know what I mean?" Ayame thought about her intended for a moment. She imagined his muscled body running along the streams with her. He was the only one who ever beat her in a race. That was probably why she liked him so much. She thought of the time he had picked her up and bolted into the clearing they always went to in order to be alone. When she had asked him why he carried her, he had told her that she was too slow. They had laughed together. She could still picture that day even though fifty years had passed. His face and swept up hair was still vivid in her mind. She could even remember the feeling of that silly fur headband he always wore. She knew it was a symbol of his place in the tribe, but she still thought it was funny. She would give anything for him to be with her again, even for only a moment.

"Ayame?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, mistress. I was thinking. I know how you feel all to well."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: I love Ayame. I didn't mean for the beginning of this chapter to be so sad. I guess it just came out that way. You know what happens when the pen takes over. Review!


	7. Fear of a Reluctant Mistress

I just want to thank you all so much for your reviews. They make me sooooooo happy. Every time I have something better to do than write, I look in my mailbox and realize everything else can wait. Okay I have got to reply to some questions

Evil Furby Queen: I probably won't be putting other characters in except in maybe cameo roles. Sometimes too many characters and sub-plots make a story too cluttered and confusing. Only the best can pull it off, so I'm sticking to these 5 (Kagome, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame)

Kaidal: In the next chapter.

Okay everyone, it's time for a little Inuyasha/Kagome sweetness.

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing Inuyasha for a little fun.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Inuyasha wiped the dust off of Kagome's bureau for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He had been in the Higarashi home for almost three weeks now. He loved most of it, except when Kagome was off for the day, and he was left alone. She'd been gone for only a few hours, but it seemed like eternity. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She had been so sweet to him, treating him as much like a free person as she could. They ate most of their meals together, talked together, and many nights slept together in front of the fire or television. Well, she slept. He would stay up the entire night and just watch her. Feeling her body against his made him very happy. Had she been a youkai, he would have asked her to be his mate. Had he been a human, he would have asked her to be his wife. But this was not so. She was master, and he was slave. There would be no asking of anything. He knew his place. His place was here, dusting her bureau. He threw down the rag in frustration. Why did it have to be this way?

"Inuyasha?" He whipped around.

"Oh Gods, Kagome. You scared me." They stared at each other for a while, like they had never seen their own bodies. This was far from the truth though. They had memorized long ago each and every inch of their counterparts. From the tiny freckle behind Kagome's left ear to the thin scar running along Inuyasha's shoulder, it was all familiar territory. And yet, their eyes remained fixed. Their mouths remained silent. Finally, the reluctant girl spoke up.

"Inuyasha, I need to talk to you. Come let's sit down on the couch." He complied.

"What is it, Kagome?" She took a deep breath. This was the hardest thing she'd ever done.

"Inuyasha, when I am with you, I am happy." He beamed.

"Me too."

"Wait, let me finish. Every day when I wake up, you are the first thing I think about, and you stay on my mind until sleep takes me at night. Even then, your presence invades my dreams. I feel like I've known you forever, and I feel completely at ease around you. I don't know what happened to you in your past, but it is beyond me why anyone would return you."

"They weren't like you." He wanted to say that he didn't care about them but then decided not o. Kagome was pouring her heart out to him, and he would listen.

"I know that, silly puppy. What I mean is, you make my life better. You brighten my day. I can't feel bad when I am around you. Ever since your first day here, I have had feelings for you. Heck, before that. Ever since I first laid eyes on you. Inuyasha, when I felt like those feelings were just lust, they were easier to ignore. Lust is only a bodily want. When I thought that the feelings had turned to intense caring, ignoring it became harder. Now it is impossible." What was she saying? Did she really feel for him that much? He could barely believe it.

"Why?" he squeaked out. He knew what he wanted the answer to be, but he feared not hearing it.

"Because I love you, Inuyasha." She had really said it. She loved him. "I lay down each night and think out the fact that I love you as much as is physically possible. I love you so much it hurts. Then, in the morning, I see your smiling face as you come to my bedside, and I surprise myself by loving you more."

"Oh Gods, Kagome!" He was overwhelmed. How could she love him? Why did he care about the reason? There she sat in front of him, professing her undying adoration.

"That's why I think it's best that I sell you." She was crying now. He was flabbergasted. Those were not the words he had expected.

"Why, Kagome?" he cried. "You just said you loved me, and now you want to get rid of me? That doesn't make any sense at all!"

"Why don't you understand? I love you with every ounce of my being, but you are my slave. Technically, I own you." He cringed. He hated being reminded of that when she was near. Alone he could handle it but together with her, it was just too much. He just wanted to pretend that wasn't true.

"You think I don't realize that?" He spat the words at her. She reeled backwards, obviously hurt.

"If you stayed here with me, I may be tempted to command you to do things you don't want to do. I might try to force you to love me. Then, I would be no better than Kikyo." She broke down crying. She couldn't comprehend that thought, but she knew it was true. She had the power to make him do anything she wanted, and she felt like she needed him to love her. The risk of giving into the temptation of power was frightening. After all, absolute power corrupts absolutely. She had read that somewhere. She knew it was true.

"You really are a stupid girl." She looked up into his eyes through a veil of tears. "Kagome, no one on this earth, not even you, could force me to feel a way that I don't. I may not have much freedom or even a real will of my own, but I know this, my feelings belong to me. No one can control or dictate them except for me. They are the only piece of defiance I have left. But don't worry, you don't have to tell me to love you." He leaned his face close to hers and drank in her scent. He pressed his lips gently to hers and lingered as long as he could before the need to breathe took over. She stared at him in shock, and a smile crept onto his face. 

"I was already doing that on my own." 

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Okay everybody, all together now! AWWWWWWWWWWWW!! I wrote the darn thing and I'm touched. Please review some more. That way my inspiration doesn't waver.


	8. Bittersweet Reunion

You guys are awesome. I just read the last chapter again. Isn't flabbergasted a great word? Anyway, ladyofdragons1, I wrote this before I read your review, you read my mind lady. Oh, Kagome decided she wasn't going to sell Inuyasha right then and there when he expressed his love. I'm not writing that in the story; it's assumed. I just thought I'd make it clear.

Disclaimer: See all the other disclaimers.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kouga wandered around the halls of the Higarashi home aimlessly. This was the first time he had been let out of Kikyo's room in nearly three weeks. She had found another slave to occupy her attentions for a while. He felt bad for the other young man, but at least her was away from that woman. He stared at the row of doors he had stumbled upon. Compared to the lavishness of the rest of the home, this corridor was bare. He concluded that it had to be the slave's quarters. As he continued walking, something caught his attention. He stopped dead in his tracks, closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply. Wild flowers and summer rain. He knew that smell well. It comforted his dreams every night.

"It can't be," he whispered to himself. Kouga was off in a whirlwind, chasing the scent down the hallway. He stopped in front of a door that he knew the odor was wafting from. He pressed his face to it and inhaled. It had been fifty long years since he was allowed this simple pleasure. He had kept it in his memory all that time. He refused to let himself forget. It was the same as he remembered, beautiful and gentle. Then another scent invaded his senses. One he had not expected and did not want to believe. He swung open the door and was greeted with the sight of a man thrusting furiously into a cot. Two delicate hands pinned to the wall in his heavy grip were the only hint as to what he was working so heatedly at. A long black braid hung across his back.

"No," thought Kouga. He hoped against hope that he was mistaken. Maybe there was some other girl who smelled like wild flowers and summer rain. Maybe his memory had been wrong after all. It had to be some other girl. The small figure beneath the man struggled. He laughed as her voice rang out.

"Please stop!" Kouga's heart wrenched. He knew that voice. It was her. Right in front of him, the love of his life was being raped. His composure snapped.

"Get away from her!" He ran forward and punched the other man. He flew off the cot and landed on the floor. Kouga descended on him like a hungry wolf. He kicked and punched the man until he stopped moving, then he kicked and punched some more. Eventually he dragged the broken, bleeding man to the door and threw him down the hall. He was breathing hard and still seething with anger. How could that man do that? How dare he take advantage of his woman? Just then, he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. Kouga whirled around and met the emerald eyes that filled his every waking thought.

"Ayame!" His heart felt like it was going to burst standing there before her. Her, who he still loved all these years later.

"Kouga!" she cried. He wrapped his strong arms around her and could feel the wetness on he chest where her tears were falling.

"Oh Gods, Ayame, how I have missed you! Did you ever think about me?"

"Every moment of every day."

Kouga laid on top of Ayame on her cot, kissing her with the passion that had been pent up for fifty years. He nuzzled her neck and nipped at her collarbone.

"Kouga, you know I'm not as innocent now as I once was."

"I know."

" This wasn't the first time he'd done this." Anger flashed momentarily across his eyes.

"It's alright."

"I tried to save myself for you. I really did." Kouga looked down at her with all the sincerity he could muster.

"Ayame, my love, we cannot change the things that people have done to us. I have been with other women more times than I care to remember, but never willingly. This is the first time I have ever wanted to do this. I love you, and you love me. Ayame, you are my woman, and to me you are still as pure as the day you were born." She smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy. It had been at least fifty years. She was finally with the one she loved, and he wasn't going to turn her away for what people had done to her. They returned to their passionate kissing.

"Kouga, now that we've found each other, promise me you'll never leave me again." He kissed her cheek.

"I promise, never again."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Okay, I have to go to work, but I'll write another chapter when I get home from work. Maybe even between shifts if I have time. I have to go to Deland (40 minutes away) and pay a speeding ticket. Keep on reviewing!


	9. All Good Things

I am updating! I'm updating! 

Disclaimer: I have no one to call my own.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ayame lay with Kouga in her tiny cot for hours. They became reacquainted with their bodies. From the moment he had promised to never leave her, words became unnecessary. Their actions spoke for them. They spoke of the pain of being with out each other, the loneliness that had loomed with them for so long, the love that still burned, brighter than ever. No, words were not only unnecessary, they were inadequate. They trivialized the feelings the two of them shared together, alone in that cot. Putting a label like love on it made it seem so small. At last the beautiful silence was broken.

"Kouga?"

"Yes?" Ayame ran her finger down the length of his chest.

"What are these marks?" While they had been making love, she had noticed them. Black and blue bruises littered his skin. Tiny cuts seemed to be everywhere. Kouga stiffened.

"They're nothing." His voice betrayed the truth.

"Kouga, I know they are something. Tell me. Let's not keep secrets from one another." He stared deeply into her eyes. It hurt him a lot. He did not want her to know.

"Ayame, please don't make me tell you something I don't want to think of myself. I'm okay now. I'm here with you. Please just forget them." As hard as it was to do that, Ayame decided she would. She cared only for Kouga's happiness. 

"You don't have to tell me."

"Thank you." He kissed her lips sweetly, much gentler than the last few hours had been. She nearly melted in his arms. She had waited so long for this. She only hoped that she wouldn't suddenly wake and realize it was all a dream. It seemed too good to be true. 

"Oh!" Ayame yelled as her door swung open, banging loudly against the wall.

"What do you think you are doing?" It was Kikyo. Her body was shaking with anger. Her slave who she had told specifically to wait outside for her was off with some other youkai whore. He had disobeyed her and bedded another woman. 

"Mistress Kikyo," he whispered. Suddenly Ayame understood. The bruises all over him. The fact that she had just now found him. The stench of fear that rose in him every so often. He belonged to Kikyo. She was doing to Ayame's love the same horrible things she had done to Inuyasha. She had listened when he told Kagome of the horrors of being her personal slave, and the thought of Kikyo doing that to her Kouga made her physically ill.

"No!" she managed. Kouga wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"It's okay," he said softly in her ear.

"Here!" commanded Kikyo. That made Ayame shudder. That was a dog command. She might as well have told him to sit. Kouga didn't move. He had finally found Ayame, and the last thing he wanted to do was leave her. That just made Kikyo angrier. She walked directly over to them and yanked the poor girl from his embrace by her hair.

"Is she really that important to you?" Kikyo pulled back what looked like a little riding crop and began to swing it onto Ayame. The helpless girl screamed, and Kouga moved closer to them quickly. He got on his knees in front of his angry master and begged.

"Please stop, Mistress Kikyo. Please let her go. Oh Gods, have mercy. I love her." Kikyo stopped the small weapon mid-blow. She was astonished.

"You love her? How can you love anything? Slaves don't have feelings."

"I assure you, I do. Please stop hurting her." He was pleading now. He would gladly die before see Ayame receive another strike. Kikyo grinned. She had another control over him now. She knew his weakness.

"I you care so much, you will do as I say. Won't you?"

"Yes, Mistress Kikyo." She released the girls who bolted into his arms. He held onto her for dear life.

"Get away from the girl and follow me." Reluctantly he let her go, but not before staring into her eyes. He wanted to tell her he was doing this for her. That he didn't want to go. That he had no other choice. But he didn't have to. She already knew. Kouga left her there as her tailed Kikyo out of the room. His brown fur was the last thing she saw as he walked out. He had given her everything she had been wishing for fifty years, promised to never leave her again, and then been forced to go. And just that like that, again she was alone.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: I just write what I feel should happen next. It always comes out so melancholy. Don't worry though. I've already decided on the end and it's happy. Now I just have to get there. Keep reviewing!


	10. Promise

Umm, it's update time again! You ask. I deliver.

Disclaimer: I'm trying to get Inuyasha for Christmas, but I don't think it's going to work out.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome twirled her fingers through Inuyasha's long white hair. They were laying on her bed reading. It was nothing in particular, just some classic novel she had lying around from when she was in school. Inuyasha liked to read. She had asked him why once, and he'd responded, "Because I'm not supposed to." His attitude made her smile. He was so rebellious. He was always trying to get away with things, and she let him. Her Inuyasha was wild. He was a raging river. He needed room to move, and if he didn't get it, he would take it. No matter what the consequences.

"Hey Kagome, listen to this. My mother is a fish. That's it. That's the whole darn chapter." She giggled. That book was so confusing sometimes. Then there was a light knock on the door.

"Enter," yelled Kagome. The door opened to reveal a disheveled Ayame. She looked like she hadn't slept the whole night. Her hair was mussed, and her face was red. She moved as though she was in a stupor. Every step was slow and deliberate.

"Ayame, what's wrong?" Kagome was concerned. She knew life as a slave was tough, but she had never seen the poor girl like this before.

"Nothing, Mistress Kagome." She continued slowly to the hamper to do her daily chores, then wavered on her feet. In a flash, the hanyou had her in his arms, catching her before she hit the ground. Her small body shook with sobs as she pressed herself to his chest.

"Lay her down on the bed, Inuyasha." He brought her over and gently set her down.

"Ayame, tell me what's wrong." The pathetic girl looked up at her.

"Remember the man I told you about. The wolf youkai prince that was to be my mate?"

"Yes."

"I saw him last night. He came to my quarters and beat the man who had been taking advantage of me. He still remembered me after fifty years. He still loved me. Then, we became one. He told me he didn't care about the past and promised never to leave me again. It was the most wonderful thing I've ever experienced."

"So, why are you so sad?" Inuyasha stared in shock at her. He knew the answer. There had been a wolf youkai prince with him when he was delivered to the house. He had been sentenced to serve Kikyo. She must have taken him from Ayame.

"It's Kouga, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Oh no," gasped Kagome. She knew that name. That was her sister's new personal slave. Ayame's love was being harmed by her own flesh and blood.

"Kikyo took him from me. Oh Gods, Mistress Kagome, I just want him back so much. I have spent all this time praying for just one more moment with him, but now that I've gotten it, I want more. I want him more than ever. I just hope he's okay."

"He's not."

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, I can't lie to Ayame. She knows what goes on in that room. She knows he's not okay. But don't worry. You have given him hope. He knows you are alive and well. He must live for you. If I were taken from Kagome, I would not let myself die. I would live on, powered by the need to be with her again." Kagome was stunned. He really cared for her. She tried to imagine herself in Ayame's shoes. Inuyasha stolen from her, being used by someone else. Her heart ached just thinking about it. Poor Ayame. She knew suffering all to well.

"Do you really think so?" Her tears had ebbed a little. The assurance that he would live on, just for her was comforting.

"I know so."

"Don't worry, Ayame. I have made the decision to confront my sister. I will get Kouga back for you. I promise."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: The book he was reading is William Faulkner's As I lay Dying. Truly a strange novel. There really is a whole chapter that is just that one sentence. Okay enough about stream of consciousness writers. Review!


	11. Confrontation

Okay. Sorry to leave you hanging. It hasn't been too long.

Disclaimer: I only have Justin as mine, well maybe just his heart.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome marched into Kikyo's room ready for a fight. She was disappointed when upon entering she realized her sister wasn't there. She looked around the room. It was a lot like her own. Television and couch to one side, a few chests of drawers, bookcases, a desk, and in the middle, a large four poster bed. That's what caught her interest. On the bed lay a slave, chained to the wall. He looked like he had been drug under a truck. There were bruises and cuts everywhere. His face was red with crying and tears continuously streamed down his cheeks. He was only covered by a small piece of brown fur around his waist. She knew who it was.

"Kouga?"

"Yes, Mistress?" His voice cracked on the dryness of his throat. What was her sister doing to him? She imagined for a moment Inuyasha lying like that. It hurt. 

"No," she said to herself, "he wouldn't be crying. He would be fighting. Every moment, fighting."

"Excuse me, Mistress?" She snapped out of her daze.

"I have come to get you away from here." She walked over and unchained him with the key lying on the dresser. Kouga was dumbfounded. Who was this girl, and what was she doing? Didn't she realize that wherever she took him, Kikyo would find them? She did realize. Actually, she knew. If Kikyo would venture all the way down to the slave's quarters to fin him, she'd go to the ends of the earth. Kagome helped the boy up. He was unsteady on his feet. He looked into her smoky gray eyes.

"Won't she come after me?"

"Yes."

"Won't she take me away?"

"No. I have you now, and I won't let you go. Get your clothes. You will not be returning here." It was a statement of fact, Kouga knew. There were no maybes. This girl who so resembled Kikyo was removing him and going to fight to keep him. He only hoped she wasn't as wicked as Kikyo.

"May I ask you why I am so important to you, Mistress?"

"You are important to Ayame. She is important to me." Kouga smiled. He was returning to Ayame. He had not been expecting that in the least.

"Thank you, Mistress."

"You're welcome. Now hurry."

Inuyasha sat on the bed next to Ayame, rubbing her back. He really liked this girl. She was kind to him. He felt almost like she was the sister he'd never had. She'd been regaling him with stories of her times with Kouga. She loved him so much. This made Inuyasha somewhat sad. He had been born into slavery, a product of a youkai father and a human mother. When he was born and his mother's husband saw the little dog ears on top of his head, he had killed his father and sent him away. This caused him to think of Kagome. He loved her so much, but the country they lived in made it impossible for him to truly have her. If he did, things like that would happen. Unexpectedly, the door to Kagome's room opened. Kouga walked inside with Kagome. She had wanted to help him, but he had begged to be standing tall. He didn't want Ayame to see his pain. She flew to him, embracing the injured youkai. 

"Oh, Kouga! Thank the Gods."

"No, thank the Mistress." Ayame went quickly over to her and grabbed her hands.

"Thank you, Mistress Kagome." Her eyes expressed an emotion that Kagome had never seen in them before. True gratitude and overwhelming relief.

"We can't rest yet, Ayame. It's only a matter of time before Kikyo discovers he is missing. My sister will come to take him back."

"You're damn right I will!" Kikyo stood fuming in the doorway. "How dare you steal my slave? He belongs to me. His life is in my name."

"His heart is Ayame's. He belongs to her!"

"Ah, if it isn't Inuyasha. What makes you think it's okay to talk to me like that?"

"I will talk to you in any way that I want."

"Sister, you best keep your slave in line. If Grandfather found out how disrespectful he is, he might be liable to take him back."

"Kagome won't let him."

"Kagome? Is he calling you without a title now?"

"I told him to. Kikyo, my slave is none of your business."

"You're right, but mine is. Come here Kouga." He was holding Ayame, trying to keep her from Kikyo's angry gaze. He did not move. 

"He won't come to you."

"Did you forget what I told you?" Kouga looked deeply into Ayame's eyes. Worry twisted his face as he bent down and kissed her head. He moved toward Kikyo.

"What are you doing, idiot? Why would you go back to that bitch?"

"Oh, now I'm a bitch. Kagome, you really can't control your slaves can you?"

"Neither could you."

"Inuyasha, please be quiet for a moment. What did you threaten Kouga with?" She threw her head back and laughed.

"Please? Please? Oh Gods, who is the slave and who is the master?"

"What was your threat?" She had no time to respond to Kikyo's remarks on her slave.

"Go ahead, Kouga. Tell them."

"Yes, Mistress Kikyo. Last night I beat a man who was raping Ayame. He died from his injuries." Ayame gasped. "Mistress Kikyo told me that if I was to disobey her, she would tell her grandfather that it was Ayame that killed him, and she would be returned to that horrid farm.'

"You can't do that!"

"Oh, I can, and I will."

"Go ahead, Kikyo. Do your worst. He is supposed to be you protector and yet you abuse him. I will not let you anymore. It is time the slaves had their own protection. He will stay with Ayame. Come over here Kouga." He quickly responded to Kagome's command, running back to his woman.

"I will go get Jii-san right now."

"I will be waiting your return." She turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her. Kagome flopped down on her bed. Inuyasha joined her.

"I was getting worried, Kagome. That bitch seemed to have the upper hand." Kagome kissed his nose and smiled.

"Did you really think I'd let her win?"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Well that was the most dialogue I have ever written. It's kind of necessary for arguments but Jeez. That's more quotation marks than I want to see for a while. Review more!


	12. Difficult Decision

Here comes grandpa!

Disclaimer: They don' t belong to me.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Everyone in Kagome's room rose as the master of the house entered. He exuded an air of authority that showed his word was law. Slave and family alike followed his rule without question. The master of the house meant the master all that resided there. He looked at them with concerned eyes.

"Kagome, why is it that Kikyo tells me you took her slave?"

"Because I did, Jii-san."

"Ah. Why did you take him?"

"Because she was abusing him."

"He is her slave. She can do what she wants."

"I don't care whose slave he is. Jii-san, before their slavery, Kouga was going to make Ayame his mate. He found her here after fifty years, and Kikyo won't let him see her. She holds threats of hurting her over his head. It's not right. I want him to be my slave so I can treat him how he should be treated and allow him to see Ayame."

"I see. Kikyo says that you allow your slave to call you without a title. Is that true?"

"I don't allow him to. I force him to."

"I see." Kagome watched as her grandfather closed his eyes. He was thinking. What would he do? The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife.

"I'm not sure if it's fair to Kikyo to take her slave and leave her without. Would you be willing to trade yours for hers." That was not a question she was prepared for. Trade Inuyasha for Kouga. Decide between the suffering of her love, and someone who couldn't defend themselves' love?

"I will buy her a new one."

"That's not the question I asked you." Kikyo stood behind him smirking. She could tell this was hard on her little sister, and she was glad.

"No. I couldn't trade Inuyasha for anything. I will buy her five new slaves, but I can't give up Inuyasha." 

"You would buy her five new slaves with the money I give you, but you won't give up just one?"

"Yes."

"Why?" This was very difficult for Kagome. She wasn't sure how to answer the question. She was not supposed to be in love with a slave. How could she explain this to her grandfather? Then, the words Inuyasha had yelled at Kikyo rang in her head.

"Jii-san, there is something that calls ownership that is stronger than slavery. Ayame owns Kouga because she has his heart. He is rightfully hers as she is rightfully his. We all know Inuyasha belongs to me. The rosary around his neck reminds anyone who might forget. Even me. But what is not shown is that he has my heart in his hands. Anywhere I go, anything I do, my heart is here with him. I am as much his as he is mine." Kikyo was taken aback. Her sister loved this slave? He was awful. He never did anything he was told, and she loved him? He was a slave for Gods' sake.

"That is disgusting, Kagome!"

"Kikyo, be quiet. Kagome will have Kouga. I will buy you a new slave." Ayame and Kouga beamed. A huge weight lifted off of their shoulders.

"But, Jii-san, I don't want a new slave!"

"Then you shall have nothing."

"No! I'll take a new one."

"Go down to the grand entrance hall. We will go to the farm today." Kikyo left the room. "Kagome I need to speak candidly with you." The two of them walked together to his office, leaving the slaves behind. Kagome didn't like his work area. This was where he took her for lectures. When he sat in his high-back chair behind his big mahogany desk, he seemed like the most powerful person in the world. It was almost frightening. Kagome took her place in the chair in front of him.

"So, you think you love a slave?"

"I do."

"I think it would be best to sell him. He may not have as wonderful a life, but at least he wouldn't be holding on to the false hope that you will free him." Kagome was confused.

"I thought I couldn't free him."

"Not here. Anyway we will put an ad out tomorrow."

"No!" She started to feel the heat of fear in her chest. She could yell all she wanted, but her grandfather would do what he wanted. He was like Inuyasha in that way. He would not back down until he got what he wanted.

"Please don't argue, Kagome. Now go tell your slave." She became flustered.

"What if I refuse to let you? What if I take him away?"

"Then I will cut off your allowance and disinherit you. You will have nothing." Kagome put her head down. Her family was extremely affluent, and she was to get a lot when her Jii-san died. Without his allowance, she couldn't survive. She looked at him. Her choice had been made.

"I will go tell him." She left without another word. Choices were so hard sometimes. Especially when matters of the heart were concerned, but she knew what she needed to continue her life. Now she just had to tell Inuyasha. 

When she entered her room, Inuyasha ran to her. He embraced her. She pressed her head to his chest and listened for a moment as his heart beat. That was her heart. She didn't buy it. No, it was given to her freely.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Tears had started to flow down her face.

"Get your things together, Inuyasha. You have to leave here." He looked down at her in disbelief.

"What? When?" She stared up into his loving eyes.

"Tonight."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: Okay, only one chapter left. I know it's exciting! Review and I will write it faster.


	13. Free At Last

All right everybody. This is the end.

Insomni-maniac: That was the best review ever. Okay I read it, then posted. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine! Not yours either! Hahahahaha!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome's grandfather stood outside her door. He had been standing there for a while. The day before he had told her that she must give up her slave because she loved him. It made perfect sense. She needed to be with a nice, rich human boy. If all her feelings were thrust upon that hanyou of hers, there would be nothing left for anyone else. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew what was best. The ad he had placed had been quickly answered which was lucky. He didn't understand why Naraku wanted him so badly. He thought he wanted to kill him earlier, but he had gotten his word he would let the boy live. This was the best thing. This was right. He opened Kagome's door. He had no need to knock. He was the master of this house.

"Kagome?" he called. There was no answer. He looked around the large room for her. She wasn't in the bathroom. She wasn't in the closet. Neither were white-haired slave, Ayame, or Kouga. He became worried. Where could they be? She had told him the previous day that she would allow him to be sold. Hadn't she? Finally he came across a piece of paper on one of her chests of drawers. He picked it up and read it.

"No," he whispered, "It can't be." He read the note a few more times. Just to be sure he wasn't mistaken. He pulled out all the drawers in the chest that usually contained her clothes and toiletries. Empty. He knew where Kagome and the slaves were now. He also knew it was too late to do anything about it. He hung his head and let the paper flutter to the floor.

"I hope you find happiness." He spoke even though he knew she would never hear his words. The paper had read:

Jii-san,

Thank you for a wonderful life. I love you very much, and you have always provided for me. But some things are just more important than money.

Love Always,

Kagome

Inuyasha and Kagome stared out into the water. The gentle hum of the ship almost put them to sleep.

"I'm happy I did this," she said softly. They watched as Ayame and Kouga walked by, totally wrapped up in each other. They were free now. They were going to be together forever, and they couldn't tear themselves out of their embrace. They didn't want to.

"They will have a very good life. They will have a nice home in the forest. That's where they belong."

"What about us, Kagome? You've been disinherited. I have no money to provide for you. No one will hire a youkai or a hanyou."

"They will where we are going. It's a small island that is full of tropical forest and people who don't care what you are."

"How did you find out about this place?"

"Jii-san said I couldn't free you in our country, so I made some calls and found out where I could."

"Where will we live? Kagome you don't belong in a shack that I could build." She laughed at that.

"You ask too many questions. Inuyasha, I don't care where I live. I belong here with you." He smiled and wrapped her up in his arms. She felt the pressure of the rosary against her head. She reached up and pulled it off. She gripped it in her fist.

"You are not my slave anymore."

"I know, my love. But now I am truly yours." She grinned. They moved to the edge of the bow of the ship. Kagome hurled the hated charm over the side and watched as it was pushed under the ship. Inuyasha caught her in his grip and pulled her close to him. He pressed his lips strongly on hers. He loved her so much. When they reached the shore he would ask her to be his mate or wife or whatever they would be. She would say yes. He knew that. But right then they just enjoyed their silence. Only the hum of the ship and the waves crashing against it ringing in their ears. It was too early for any other passengers to be awake to bother them. They stared into the horizon and the wind blew back their hair. The ship continued its journey in the miles and miles of open water. To the east, where they were headed, the sun was rising.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: I like this ending. It's happy. Well everyone, tell me what you think. I already have a good idea for a new story. I may start it today or tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think of my story/ending. YAY!!!


End file.
